Compacted Blocks Mod
This mod adds the ability to compact anything-and make stone do more damage than diamonds! The Very Basics Alright, you're in your small corner of the universe in your wood hut, struggling because every time you go into the mine, your face gets exploded by a sneaky creeper. Well, that's not a problem! All you need is this mod. To start it, you'll need to make Compacted Wood, crafted from a full crafting table of wood (Logs, not planks). Now you'll need some Compacted Cobble, as well as some form of energy...Hmm...(See on the "Power" section how to get energy without redstone). Of course, you don't need power right away. Craft it using 4 Compact Cobble on the sides, Compact Wood in the corners, and a Chest in the middle. When you right click it, an interface like this should pop up: It may look somewhat confusing, but it's not. Cobble x2 means it's been compressed once (The time you used the crafting table). It can turn 9 x2s into 1 x3, 9 x3s into 1 x4, etc. etc. You can do this with any material. How would it work on diamonds, you ask? Well, it's reccomended to install this with the MultiCrafting mod, as so you can craft Compact Diamonds or Diamond Blocks. That's how you start out this mod. Getting Power Ah, you need Power to compress, and to get Redstone you must mine. The point of this mod is so you don't have to go caving again, ever. However, these three things are simple solutions to you're problems... The Weakest Power: Wind You'd never think Wind could compress things, did you? Well, it can! As long as the compresser is above ground level, and there is a possible way for wind to reach it, it's powered. However, only at 10 CP a second each one you put on to it, and 10 CP is 1% progress... It's crafted from 3 fans (A fan is crafted like a Gear, only using Compact Stone instead of wood), 2 Compact Logs, and 1 Attacher (Crafted from 1 String and 1 Stone Hook, crafted from 3 Compact Stone across the bottom and stone in the middle, top, and left). Then you craft your Compacter with the Windmill, and BINGO! You have power. You can have a maximum of 8 powers attached to the Compactor. Water Power TBA So How do these things work? Each compression you do, you can make the tools 50% more efficent (Swords do more damage) and have 80% more durability. However, there are armors and tools you can make that are not in vanilla minecraft.. Armors Compressed Cobble and Compressed Wood can both be made into armor. Compressed Cobble/Wood Armor x2 is just like leather. Going up is just like for the tools (Durable and Efficency). However, the efficiency is not additive. For example, if you make Leather Armor 50% more efficent about 3 or 4 times, it becomes inpenitrable. Instead, it's like Protection, and instead of adding, it just Closes the Gap. Portals?!? You can use any block of a 30 compression or higher to make a portal. The portal brings you to a dimention almost like the nether, but the blocks have a slightly different tint. When you reach 100 compression, the blocks become "Cobblestone" or "Diamond Ore" or "Redstone". The higher the compression, the more compressed these things become. At 750 compression (The maximum compression), going through the portal, and staying for 2 minuites on end will Petrify you. When you become petrified, it's like a hardcore mode death. There is no coming back. However, if you reach the middle of this realm, you will find a chest with a special crystal that makes you immune to pretrification. More reason of this later in the post. Special Tools? Magic Rods that use HP to deal damage? tba Emerald Staffs that, the higher level they are, the more Villager Followers you can get? tba Compressed Enchantment tables that require less EXP for more powerful enchants? tba GIANT ROBOT WAR MACHINES!?!?! Realm of Stone If you make a End Portal out of 750 cobblestone, and through the Anti-Petrify gem in the center, and then light all 12 cobblestones with Nether Stars, you can enter a new dimention where Ssundee says Cobble is Life a series of five bosses are... Category:Mods Category:Blocks